coloradoivfandomcom-20200214-history
3. Go Ask Alice
During free roam, Will gets a call from Paul Will: 'Hey, Paul. '''Paul: '''Will, my amigo. Listen, I've got a buyer for some of that hash in Cheyenne, and I need your van for this. '''Will: '''Sure, but I'm going with you. '''Paul: '''You sure? '''Will: '''Well, it's my van, and I don't want you to wreck it or nothing. '''Paul: '''Ahh, sure thing, "Van Man". Just come by and be sure to bring your van. '''Will: '''Sure thing. I'll be around. ''The mission "Go Ask Alice" is automatically activated. The player is instructed to go to Will's apartment and enter his van The player enters Will's van. The player is then instructed to drive to Paul's farm The player arrives at Paul's farm. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Will walks around Paul's farm, looking for him and calling his name 'Will: '''Paul...Paul...Paul? ''Will walks up to Paul's trailer and knocks on the door with an open palm. After waiting a few seconds, Paul gets out of the trailer and stares blankly at Will for a few seconds before recognizing him 'Paul: '''There you are! '''Will: '''You aren't ready? '''Paul: '''What? '''Will: '''You sounded so urgent on the phone, now I come here, and it's all this? '''Paul: '''Urgent about what- '''Will: '''The pot! '''Paul: '''The pot? '''Will: '''Yes! The pot! The pot you wanted me to drive to Cheyenne! '''Paul: '''Oh...Ohh, that pot. Yeah, I got it loaded up in boxes just around the way. '''Will: '''Yeah, so we're gonna load them into the truck? '''Paul: '''Yeah, you are. ''The scene then cuts to there the boxes are being kept. Will is looking at the boxes with his arms crossed over his chest as Paul smokes a joint 'Will: '''These're the boxes? '''Paul: '''Yeah. '''Will: '''What're you gonna do? '''Paul: '''Look around. '''Will: '''Look around- '''Paul: '''Yeah. '''Will: '''For what? '''Paul: '''For the bikers. '''Will: '''What bikers? '''Paul: '''The nazi bikers, man. They've been comming on here and hassiling me, and I don't want them to bug this shipment, right? '''Will: '''Sure, fine. ''Paul smiles and pats Will on the back as he walks away The player gains control of Will. The player is instructed to pick up the boxes of marijuana and load them into the back of Will's van. After the player puts each box in the van, Will will utter something to himself, such as: 'Will: '''I'd rather be a fryslinger at Burger Shot than be doing this. '''Will: '''Fuck, I could've parked closer. '''Will: '''I'd rather be at home, watching the tube and lighing one up rather than this menial shit. '''Will: '''Beats the hell out of minesweeping for the service. ''The player loads all the boxes into the back of the van. After doing so, a short cutscene occurs Will closes the van doors as Paul runs up to him 'Paul: '''Will, dude, like, the bikers are comming, man! '''Will: '''Oh yeah? We better get rolling. ''Will pulls a Saturday Night Special out from his back pocket and hands it to Paul '''Will: '''You ever shoot one of these before? '''Paul: '''No, no man, only thing I shot was acid. '''Will: ''*Through teeth* Shit! ''Will looks around for a second, then hands Paul the keys to his van Will: 'You're driving. '''Paul: '''Fair enough. ''Paul runs over to the drivers seat as Will enters the passenger seat The player gains control of Will. The player is instructed to ride shotgun and shoot at the attacking bikers with his pistol. The van is parked in the original spot as "The Tower" by Wedlock begins to play 'Paul: '''Will, can I put something else on other than this heavy heavy techno? '''Will: '''Shouldn't we be getting out of here? '''Paul: '''Hold on, just let me put that Megastereo station on ''The bikers arrive at the farm as Paul changes the radio station to Megastereo. "You Got That Right" by Lynyrd Skynyrd begins playing, starting at 0:15 'Will: '''Damnit, the bikers are here! '''Paul: '''Aw, I never really got into Skynyrd- '''Will: '''Fuck the music, let's fucking go! ''Paul backs the van up into a tree '''Will: '''My van! ''Paul then pulls out of his farm, running over a group of bikers and driving onto the main road'. After he ran the bikers over, he makes small talk with Will'' Paul: 'Aw bummer, that's bad karma. '''Will: '''Fuck karma! ''Suddenly, a short cutscene occurs A biker rides up next to the van and throws a moltov through the rear window, igniting the boxes of marijuana The player regains control of Will. The player is instructed to keep fighting the bikers as Paul drives around the countryside. As they do so, a short conversation erupts '''Paul: '''Holy crap! '''Will: '''Goddamnit, that shit's burning! '''Paul: '''I know man, it's a bummer. '''Will: '''There goes your entire shipment up in smoke. '''Paul: ''*Laughs* Up in Smoke, dude, that was a good movie. '''Will: '''Fuck that movie. Paul, dude, your pot ain't getting to Cheyenne anytime soon. '''Paul: '''But why? '''Will: '''Have you failed to notice that the back of my van is on fire?! ''Suddenly, the player's vision becomes shaky, representing the effects of marijuana Will: 'Shit, I'm starting to feel it now. '''Paul: '''Yeah man, it's like a fucking hotbox! '''Will: '''Paul, we gotta get out. '''Paul: '''Why? '''Will: '''This van's gonna blow- '''Paul: '''Pfft, no it won't. '''Will: '''Yet it will. '''Paul: '''No it won't- '''Will: '''Paul, listen to me. It's going to fucking explode. '''Paul: '''Well, then what if we just put it out? ''Paul suddenly drives through someone's backyard '''Will: '''What the fuck are you doing!? '''Paul: '''Putting the fire out, duh. ''Paul eventually drives the van into a swimming pool'. After the van is submerged, a cutscene occurs'' Will and Paul climb out of the swimming pool and shake off as Will yells at Paul 'Paul: '''Hey man, we're fucking alive, right? '''Will: '''Yeah, but hey, where's my fucking van? '''Paul: '''It's...uh... ''Paul looks around and sees the van sitting at the bottom of the pool 'Paul: '''There-there it is! '''Will: '''You're a fucking idiot, Paul. ''Will pushes Paul into the pool and walks away Mission Passed